


Bon Voyage

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 努德内被泽菲兰忽悠加入骑士团





	Bon Voyage

泽菲兰听说雅姆贝德家的第三子是个很特别的人，特别到他的父亲和兄长们都对他的行事作风颇有微词。身为圣职者，他疏于维护自己的仪表得体，也很少跟其他同事来往，性格骄傲难以接近，甚至还有些自闭。可没有人敢否认他是个罕见的以太学天才，泽菲兰心想，苍穹骑士团正需要在以太学方面造诣突出的人。

可苍穹骑士团的总骑士长已经在据说属于这位天才的研究室门口站了半个多小时，也没有被获准进入室内，他在前来拜访时特意找门廊外的见习确认过，他要找的人刚刚通过这里，应该是在的。

走廊上大钟的分针又转了两格，泽菲兰决定再一次尝试敲门，他开始理解为什么这位天才没有能在圣座获得跟他的才能相称的人缘。

“请问……阁下是有事找我吗？”空气里传来一个清朗带着疑惑的声音，不是从门内，而是自泽菲兰的身后问道。

泽菲兰立刻转身，发现自己的身后不知何时站着一位身材较自己矮半个头的年轻人，他穿着白色的圣职衣，浅棕色的头发下戴着的秘银冠中间镶嵌着一枚淡蓝色宝石，与他松石绿色的眼睛相得益彰，若不是那几道突兀的伤痕替他增添了些风霜感，他应该是个面容清秀的青年。这跟别人的描述并不相符，出于谨慎，泽菲兰行了个礼，问道：“请问您是努德内阁下吗？”

“是我。”努德内低头回以恭敬的礼节，他不认识泽菲兰，却从那身教皇厅内唯一的纯白铠甲猜到对方的身份，“不知总骑士长找我有什么事呢？”说着，他走到身份尊贵的客人身边，打开研究室的门，“不如进来详谈吧。”

泽菲兰过去对那些专注研究的圣职者每天的工作了解不多，因此他无从判断努德内的这间研究室跟其他人比起来是否有差别。他快速又尽量不引人注目地将视线在那些横梁被压弯的柜子、堆成小山的书籍、装订成册的手稿和看不清内容物的瓶瓶罐罐上扫了一遍，目光最后停留在墙上的地图，虽然只画了个大概轮廓，但泽菲兰知道伊修加德境内并没有这样的地方。

“您要来点茶吗？”努德内问，语气过于礼貌，倒显得有些不安。很少有人会来这里拜访他，总骑士长的突然登门使他十分意外。他的面前摆放着几个透明的玻璃容器，里面分别装着深绿色的茶叶、白色的雏菊和紫色的薰衣草，“不知道您喜欢哪种？”

“给我杯水就好。”泽菲兰对这位学者还不算了解，并不知道这间屋子是否曾是某种危险实验的发生地，因此常识和本能，他想要回避那些可能沾染到不明物质的植物类饮料。

“好的。”努德内垂下眼睛轻声应道，将那些玻璃瓶仔细收好，转身从什么地方取来一杯看上去十分普通的水，递给泽菲兰，自己则拿起惯用的白瓷杯，杯壁的外侧是一个白色左旋螺贝的形状。

泽菲兰发现，虽然是在对方熟悉的空间相处，可努德内的表情却显得有些拘谨，好像他才是头一次前来拜访的客人。低头礼节性地尝了尝杯中的水，泽菲兰决定先缓和缓和气氛：“您刚从外面回来？”

“是的。”努德内点点头，简短地回答问题后又闷不做声，低头看着自己在杯子里的倒影，又觉得这样不礼貌，重新抬起头来。

“可以说说去了什么地方吗？”泽菲兰尽量让自己的语气温和可亲，听起来像在聊天，而不是在审问些什么隐私。

“云海。”仍是简明扼要的回道，努德内的目光跟对面一瞬交汇，觉得总骑士长看向自己的眼里包含着许多信息，却又猜不透对方所想。

“云顶营地吗？”泽菲兰淡绿色的眼里显现出若有所思的神采，像是正回忆着什么风景，“我也去过几次，那边是艾因哈特家驻守的营地，他们家的女儿是玫瑰园的指挥官。您此次前去是去拜访什么朋友吗？”

“不是，我只是路过云顶营地。”杯中液体的水光在努德内的脸上晃动，将淡淡光斑投在这位学者的脸上，他说的话令人难以置信，听起来却绝非谎言，“我去的是瓦努族那边。”

“您跟瓦努族有来往吗？”泽菲兰暗暗吃惊，伊修加德人跟周围蛮族的关系可算不上什么友善，瓦努族以凶残暴虐著称，就连云顶营地的士兵们闲暇时散步都不会往那边去，即便努德内可以熟练操纵以太作战，跟蛮族接触也是十分危险的事情。

“来往不多。”修剪单薄的侧发随着努德内摇头的动作从耳后落下遮住他的脸，又被很快撩到一边，他见泽菲兰的表情像是希望他继续说下去，便又补充道，“我上次送了他们一瓶药剂，只需一滴便可醉倒十只风筝猫，这次是去拿答应给我的报酬的。”

“报酬？”泽菲兰更吃惊了，这位以太学天才不但跟蛮族有涉，还跟他们做生意并索取报酬，这听起来可不是一个圣职者会做的事情。

“嗯，我想听他们说说浮岛与白鲸的故事，还有传说中的被困在以太墙里的魔法大陆。”努德内早就习惯他人在知道自己所做的研究时投来各种复杂眼神，对方的反应他并不意外。总被人用奇怪的眼神看着不是愉快的事情，可努德内坚持认为自己所选的道路是哈罗妮的指引，信仰面前他绝不会说谎。

“您对蛮族的传说感兴趣？”泽菲兰掩饰住自己的好奇，以平和的语调问道。

“其实不只是传说，我在那边检测到十分大型的以太存在，白鲸和以太墙说不定都是真实的。我很好奇能一口吞掉一个浮岛的白鲸究竟有多大，更想知道那道模模糊糊存在的以太墙里有些什么秘密，如果可以进到后面去的话，说不定能发现些有价值的东西。”说到跟自己研究相关的话题，努德内脸上的拘束感逐渐消融，他神情认真，面带微笑，跟传闻中的拒人于千里之外的形象并不相符。

泽菲兰留意到努德内的眼中有光闪耀，如流星般转瞬即逝，却足以让自己确信刚刚所选择的是正确的话题，他想到墙上那些陌生的地图，猜测那大概是努德内想去的地方，问道：“这些地图都是和那个以太墙有关的吗？”

“不是，以太墙暂时没有办法突破，连瓦努族人也说他们没有人上去过。这些地图是……”说到这里，努德内的声音有些迟疑，问题的答案对他很不利，但既然对方特意问及，他也不打算回避，“是萨雷安那边的。”

“萨雷安？”泽菲兰的眉头轻松皱了一下，萨雷安据说是一个贤者之国，但他们的许多知识与正教的精神相违背，因此许多相关的书籍在伊修加德都是严禁阅读和传播的禁物。一个正教的圣职者如果跟萨雷安有牵连的话，很可能会因此丢掉哈罗妮面前的席位，甚至还要接受异端审问局的调查。

“是的。”在说出萨雷安这三个字后，努德内的表情反而变得坦然和坚定了，他认为自己该做些解释，毕竟对方是苍穹骑士团的总骑士长，“我认为魔法是哈罗妮的赠礼，而学识作为掌握魔法的基础，也是女神许可并赞许的珍贵之物。萨雷安虽然与我们在某些理念上存在分歧，可它的知识体系里有很多我们可以借鉴的地方，长期专注既有知识体系会导致故步自封。我认为做研究就应该有批判有借鉴的，尝试些不一样的视角，萨雷安也好，更远的地方也好，知识本就该是没有国界的。”

“我自幼修习的是剑术，对您所擅长的学问知之甚少。”泽菲兰微笑着说，语气是谦虚平和地，“可我能够理解你的想法。就像我昔日选择大剑做武器却并没有沾染暗黑之心，您也可以学习萨雷安的知识，且继续对哈罗妮忠贞不二。所有人都一味拘泥于传统的话，伊修加德很难获得新的未来。”

“是，是的。”对方不但没有批评自己，反而赞同自己的想法，这让努德内十分意外，他的手指在杯子外侧白色的贝壳纹样上来回抚摸着，“不过很多人看不惯我这一点”。说着，亚麻色的睫毛微微垂下，一抹微笑挂在嘴边：“倒是也无所谓。”

“您的手受伤了？”泽菲兰正打算继续刚才的话题，却忽然注意到地上有几滴红色的粘稠液体，顺着往上看才发现努德内的手背上有道殷红的口子，上面挂着几滴渗出来的血珠。

“只是擦破了点皮，血已经凝固了，我自己处理一下就好。”努德内有些不好意思地缩回手，他本来是打算回研究室处理伤口的，有客人突然到访让他忘了这件事情。他在抽屉里翻了翻，拿出一个棕色的滴瓶，从里面滴了点液体抹到手上，“这样就好了。”

“有人想伤害你吗？”那道伤口很锋利，一看就是利器所致，而且致伤角度来看应该是他人造成。泽菲兰久经战场所积累的经验让他断定，努德内刚跟什么人发生过冲突。

“不是人。”努德内摇摇头，又觉得自己说错了，“……也可能算人吧。我们不把蛮族算做人类，可他们的生活实际上也跟我们相差无几。”

“你跟蛮族有过节？是刚刚提到的，瓦努族？”泽菲兰的表情变得有些严肃。只是偶尔过去聊聊天做做研究无伤大雅，可如果存在可导致冲突的矛盾，那就非同小可，必须谨慎应对。

“没什么过节。”努德内都记不清这是今天第几次摇头了，他向对面看起来十分关心瓦努族问题的总骑士长解释道，“只是，不同部落的瓦努族性情不太一样，有的平易近人，有的凶狠残暴，只能通过他们身上的装饰来区分所属部落。可是不同光线下人眼分辨颜色存在偏差，尤其是距离很远的时候。我方才弄错打招呼的对象，被恼怒的对方抓了一下。”那道伤口并不深，想到对方被小陨石追得掉进肉虫子洗澡的水塘里狼狈的样子，努德内脸上露出了发自内心的微笑，“这也没什么关系，我的陨石魔法可以保护我，在野外做研究遇到危险是难免的。”

泽菲兰听人说努德内常年把自己关在研究室不喜社交，以为他是个闭门造车的学者，如今却发现，这位痴心治学的圣职者到过的地方，说不定比大部分研究者都多。他不光只在真理的国度游历，在真实的世界里，也是一位勇敢的探索者。他先前便注意到对方脸上那三道与研究者身份极不相称的伤痕，料想那多半也是野外研究的代价，关切地问道：“你脸上的这些，也是被瓦努族伤的吗？”

“不是，我跟瓦努族接触的时间很短，也就两次吧。”努德内伸手贴上自己的脸，手指停留在脸侧的伤口上，轻轻地摩挲着说，“这是做实验被偏属性水晶炸的，那是召唤陨石的时候不小心被星星的碎片划的，还有一个是被内容物忽然爆炸的玻璃瓶刮的。”

所谓“疏于维护自己的仪表得体”，指的大概就是这些伤痕吧。

可除此之外，这位学者的外表并没有什么可指摘的地方，他的袍子十分干净，就连最容易弄脏的袖口也一尘不染，头发修剪得十分整齐，头冠光泽如新，外界所传他不守圣仪，实在有失公允。比起肉身的美丽完整，战争神更看重人心自我节律，努德内在这方面无疑是十分出色的。

而这间研究室，虽然泽菲兰看不出什么门道，可他发现这里的物件摆放十分有规律，虽然东西很多很杂，但都经过分门别类的规划，看起来十分方便易寻。橡木色的桌台上镜面光洁得可以照出泽菲兰的金发，就连容易被忽略的抽屉上缘都摸不到灰尘，泽菲兰在先前二人交谈时曾暗地里伸手确认过，方才做此评断。这里比很多圣职者那乱七八糟堆满文件和经文的办公室整洁多了，泽菲兰心里对努德内的好感又多了几分。

“呃，请问总骑士长阁下找我所为何事呢？”努德内注意到对方的神色里有种貌似跟自己有关的情绪，才想起来他前来拜访自己是有什么事情的，多半是跟自己那些研究有关，便礼貌地将话题转回到重点上去。

“我作为苍穹骑士团的总骑士长，这次冒昧登门拜访，是希望您能够加入我们，成为教皇陛下贴身护卫中的一员。”泽菲兰本想再继续多聊点什么，可既然对方先转移了话题，那他也只好抛出自己的真正来意。

“原来是这样。”努德内若有所思地点点头，先前有些紧张的面容随之放松下来。

“呃，您原本以为会是别的事吗？”泽菲兰问，他猜不透以努德内之见，自己到此可能会有什么目的。。

“我最近在做星屑圣纹的研究，动静有点大，有人对我不满扬言要去报告教皇陛下。”努德内说话的声音轻得好像是在叹气，他看着泽菲兰颜色比自己浅一些的绿色眼睛说，“我倒是不信教皇陛下会过问这么小的事情，可看到您站在门口，我也想不出什么别的可能性了。”

“放心吧，教皇陛下那边没有人说过您什么不是，倒是您在以太学方面的造诣让我钦佩，希望邀请您加入苍穹骑士团，不知您意下如何？”泽菲兰隐隐觉得对方好像忘记了自己的问题，只好又问了一遍。

“自己的才能获得认可当然是令我十分高兴的事情，我没有推辞的理由。”努德内语气诚恳，带着他特有的平铺直叙的语调，稍稍停顿一下，问了一个对他而言十分重要的问题，“加入苍穹骑士团之后我还可以继续做我的研究吗？”

“当然可以，您的渊博学识对伊修加德的未来而言是十分重要的。”泽菲兰点点头，“在教皇身边任职能让您获得更大的自由。毕竟只要经过教皇陛下首肯，就再无他人置喙的余地。”

确实如此，而且，获得更高阶的权限，在查阅那些被封禁的书目时也不再会被掣肘。努德内过去专注学术无心替自己谋求高位，却因此时不时地遭到上级圣职者的为难，跟他们打交道浪费的时间令他觉得十分可惜。如果能在教皇身边获得席位的话，这些事情都将变成过去。该如何决定，他心里已经确定了七八分，却又小心翼翼地问道：“野外研究也可以吗？”

“作为教皇的近卫，有必须遵守的日程表，但不当值的时间您可以自由支配，只要保证能在下次值班前回来就行。”见到努德内眉眼里露出的些许期待，泽菲兰便知道今日之事多半是成功了，他又温和地补充道，“不过，如果是去瓦努族领地那样危险的地方，我倒是建议您带一两个帮手，我想苍穹的兄弟们会很乐意同行的。”

“好的，我以后尽量不单独行动。”努德内点点头，他也明白只身踏入蛮族领地是不明智的行为，只是熟识的人中没有合适的旅伴，不是劝他离那些蛮族远点，就是战斗力还不如自己去了也只能拖后腿。而苍穹骑士团的人各个身怀绝技，法师们不是神学院就是修道会出身的天才，说不定能找到志趣相投的人，这样的话，想去看看那神秘的以太墙后面的未知世界，也不是完全不可能。

“我可以把这理解成你对我的邀请做出了肯定的回答吗？”泽菲兰大概能猜到努德内的决定，可公务有严格的行事程序，他必须得到对方肯定的回答。

“是的，我很乐意在教皇陛下身边效劳”。努德内说着站起身，不忘将自己衣摆上的垂饰整理到合适的位置。他走近总骑士长，松石色的眼睛里写着笃定与憧憬，又带着些许内敛和谦逊。他忽然想起自己忘了件重要的事情，语气又变得羞赧起来，“我只注意你的铠甲了，却忘了问您怎么称呼？我指的是……名字。”

年轻的总骑士长莞尔一笑，朝眼前这位低垂着头的学者伸出手：“我叫泽菲兰。”

泽菲兰吗？名字里有天空与风的含义呢。努德内在心里品味着这个名字的韵律，却没有说出来。他默默地跟着这位名字好听的新长官前往教皇陛下的身边，前往他从未去过的冰天宫的最高层。

此时这位好奇心旺盛的学者所不知道的是，就在那最高处白色宽阔的长道尽头，将来的某一天，会有一艘华丽的飞空艇载着他穿过那片以太混乱的壁墙，让他得以一睹其后神秘大陆的真容。

兴许是哈罗妮垂帘，让这位年仅23岁的学者列席教皇身侧，并让他的愿望在同一年得以实现，那是他成为苍穹法师很短时间后便发生的事情。

2018-10-22


End file.
